


Whispers in the Dark

by leici



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leici/pseuds/leici
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stolen moment between the defensive pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I think that my ability to find anyone attractive is as much curse as it is a blessing.
> 
> Written January 2008.

Chara's mouth is a lot softer than he ever expected. Though it wouldn't be the first time he'd considered the Slovak a Gentle Giant.  
  
He doesn't know why he's letting Chara kiss him, and he tries to ignore how strange it feels to be tipping his head back the way he is, lifting himself close by raising his weight to his toes. He's tall enough that he's never had to give up any height to a woman, so this is a wholly new sensation.  
  
Not to mention the rough scrape of Chara's stubble-lined jaw, or the press of Chara's dick - half hard, maybe - against the middle of his belly.  
  
They're partners on the ice, and Chara's European, so maybe this is what they do, after an emotional game like the ones they just played. There's a lot of days left yet, but he can already taste the familiar tang of playoffs on his tongue.  
  
Or, maybe, that's something else.  
  
Chara's still a newlywed, and there's no way he's feeling suffocated by monogamy already. He's not even sure there's an attraction there, and yet Chara's tongue is pushing deep into his mouth with the kind of passion that's reserved for sex. Enormous hands cup his face, holding it close as his kisses pillage, leave nothing untouched. Chara's cock is swelling, and suddenly the idea of experiencing  _that_  at full height is more than a little daunting.  
  
Even by normal standards, the manhood of someone who stands six foot nine has got to be impressive.  
  
Chara's always been long legs and intense eyes, but at all once he's becoming something more sexual. He doesn't know why he's imaging it, but his brain fills in some gaps and he can see it in his mind's eye, the proud arch of a massive erection between lean, milky thighs. He inhales and his abdomen pushes out, the warm, solid reality pressing back against him.  
  
Chara withdraws, lips pursing in a way that's familiar by now, the tilt of his head and the shape of his eyes saying more than anything he's about to utter. The words that come are deep and rolling in Slovakian, and there's no actual comprehension, but the intent is more than understandable.  
  
He's left alone in the darkened trainers room, and surprised to feel the heat in his cheeks. He has to take a moment before he moves back into the light, because he knows his expression will give him away. He feels oddly calm, despite a truly strange moment between himself and his captain, one that's left his pulse pounding. He takes a breath and licks his lips, the bittersweet residue of hope clinging to them. Sometimes he thinks he's got Z figured out. But eventually, and without fail, he discovers that he has absolutely no idea at all.


End file.
